The Trust Sequel: The Daughter Of Darkness
by kittygirl320
Summary: In summary, Alice has travelled from Cymru to Chipenden to try and help Tom understand why she left him. However, it doesn't go as well as she'd hoped and now even their friendship has strained down to acquaintance. Will Tom ever be able to forgive Alice in his heart? Or will it be luck that they become close friends again? A story set a year after the Spook's Revenge.
1. A Witch at his Heels

Nervously, I plodded through Chipenden, fighting back the weariness trying to overcome my body.  
I'd written to Tom, now the Chipenden Spook, not long ago begging his forgiveness. Received no reply, did I? But I didn't expect one either, didn't even deserve to have been his friend in the past.  
Whilst writing that small letter I realised not only did I need to write to him, I needed to explain my actions in person.

It was now dusk and my stomach felt heavy, my legs and back aching.  
Why did Lukrasta have to be so heartless?  
Then I reminded myself I _had_ tricked him.  
But Pan had forced me to do it and besides, he'd tricked me too. Had me believe he'd help defeat the Kobalos mages if I stayed with him and he promised he wouldn't hurt Tom. What a fool I'd been!  
Not only had Lukrasta been assisting a dark army of Kobalos mages, not to mention training them in the same tower I was living in with him, but also he'd aimed for both Tom and me all along since I'd released him.  
I was in conflict with my thoughts and had been for a while ever since I did what I did.

Finally, I came to the blacksmith's workshop, walked in and told him who I was.  
"What's your business here, girl? You sure do have some nerve," said the village blacksmith, unsatisfied and disgusted at my walking freely into his shop.  
"I just came to ask if To…Master Ward received the letter I wrote to him," I replied, biting back my anger and irritation with my bottom lip.  
"Aye, he did, girl, and he seemed lost in his thoughts, in conflict with himself. Now, you have your answer," he said, wanting me out of his workshop.  
"Ain't the only reason I came all this way to Chipenden. Need to sort out what I caused between us in person," I told him impatiently.  
"Well I'm sure he doesn't want to see _you_ here; a witch to be at his heels," he answered back vulgarly.  
"No need for that, I'm still going to see him!" I snapped and left the shop angrily, continuing on my way.

I rubbed my belly gently, stomach cramps returning.

The tiredness was getting to me and I struggled to keep my senses sharp; my pace, I found, had slowed even more.  
It was very cloudy and the blue fells camouflaged well against the late sky. There were a few stunted trees on each bank, clinging to the hillside against the force of the cold rapid winds. It was strange because although summer it was, the winds were as cold as winter.

Now entering the wood of sycamore and ash, I wrapped my dark fur trim cape with two layers and long sleeves tighter around my body.  
At least Lukrasta had supplied me with that: a warm coat to shield my body from the wind's hostility.  
The wood was nothing more than a large collection of trees that offered shelter from the buffeting winds. Far above, the harsh breath of the whistling wind was to be heard but down here within the wood, the only sound was the snapping twigs and crunching fallen leaves underfoot. Apart from that, everything was still and silent, like I was being watched as the wood seemed to hold it's breath.  
Didn't like that idea one bit so I shivered and carried on walking jadedly. 

Eventually, I came out into a clearing where, sitting on a hollow hillside, was a house and garden I knew so well: surrounded by a tall hawthorn hedge was Old Gregory's Chipenden house that I guessed now belonged to Tom.  
Spotted smoke rising from the chimney, telling me that Tom was still awake. Something about that house seemed different, but I didn't know what it was. It seemed more reserved, cold and unwelcoming, somehow.

Instead of going to the small metal gate painted bright green, I continued along the hedge until I came to the western garden. Walked through those trees up to the edge by the bench: made last year seem like yesterday, the last time I went out to meet Tom in this way, like I was fifteen all over again.

Waited there 'cos I'd heard and seen that Tom had a new apprentice called Jenny Calder. Didn't want to cause her a fright, did I? Even if she _had_ taken my place, it still wasn't right to walk in like that.  
So instead, I pulled out my brass mirror from my small bag, choosing to contact the mirror in Tom's living room. Placing both hands on the glass I closed my big brown eyes and concentrated. Thought of the first time I'd kissed Tom 'cos of my feelings for him, standing in this very spot. It was caused by my flaring emotions with the knowledge that I'd kept so much from him, wishing with all my being we could be together, clinging dearly to the thought that we would meet again on good terms. Evidently, that was as hopeless as a little girl's wish to be a princess living a fantasy; Life was far more callous.

At first, nothing happened but then, to my relief, Tom's face appeared and he was holding the letter. He seemed angry, didn't blame him after the way I treated him when all he'd done was be a good friend to me. I also saw a mixture of sadness, worry and, even, a hint of relief.  
_Meet me at the edge of the western garden, _I told him.  
Tom nodded uncertainly and the image faded.  
I put the mirror away and waited, anxious again. How could I start after all these months?

I rubbed my stomach again as I leaned against the tree trunk.  
Felt guilty for what I'd done; cursing the day I carelessly made that deal with Pan. Hopefully, Tom would understand though I didn't blame him if he didn't.

Suddenly, I heard the gradual sound of boots approaching.  
I straightened myself up and within moments, a cloaked figure appeared, rowan wood staff in hand. It was held in his left hand and when he spoke, I knew the voice all too well.  
"What do you want here, Alice?" Tom demanded angrily as he saw me. I noted how he looked anywhere but my eyes.  
I couldn't say anything, mind, my eyes were averted to the ground by my feet instead. I knew that I would burst into tears if I looked into those friendly green eyes I once knew so well, now strange to me and looking down at me bitterly.  
"I warned you never to set foot in Chipenden again!" he told me coldly, withdrawing his hood.  
There was something else besides bitterness in those green eyes of his as I glanced up at them. I then kept my eyes from the ground, but also averted them from his.  
"Never wanted you hurt, Tom. Those things I said, never meant a word of 'em. I came to sort this out," I said, tears welling as our eyes met like strangers looking at each other for the first time. Hurt me sorely, it did.  
"What, Alice? Do you want forgiveness _now_?" Tom mocked.  
"Don't mock, Tom, don't suit you. No, you deserve to know."  
"Know what?"  
"I left you _for _you! Left you so Pan would leave you alone. There was a task I had to do," I explained bluntly, biting my bottom lip as I felt it tremble.  
Tom moved to sit on the bench, presumably prepared to listen.  
"What task?" he asked, his voice softening yet still business-like.  
"Ain't going to like this, Tom, but you need to know…Back in the dark before Halloween, I chose to start at Pan's domain since the others were more dangerous for me to start at. When I got there, Pan told me entering his territory came with a price. Didn't know what he meant, did I? So I left it at that and forgot all about it. As I was about to leave the dark through his domain again he reminded me of the price. I was in such a hurry to get home to you so I didn't think to question him further about it.  
"On the night I was about to start the process in binding the Fiend, Pan appeared in my mind just as I was about to use the doomdryte. The words started to reform and Pan threatened me. Said that if I didn't release Lukrasta and leave with him, he'd kill you. Couldn't live with that, could I? So I did what he commanded," I explained, tearful at the memory.  
Sat next to Tom on the bench without thinking. He probably didn't want to even look at me right now. But to my relief, he pulled me closer to him, offering comfort. Although that was nice of him, he still seemed far away, still seemed unforgiving and somewhere I couldn't reach.

"Why, Alice? Why wouldn't you tell me? I could've helped," asked Tom once I'd stopped crying.  
"First time I tried I was about to use a mirror but Pan interrupted the connection like the Fiend had done and made the same threat so I kept quiet. Scared me good, he did, but I wasn't scared of him, I was scared of losing you. Realising how miserable I was in that awful tower - cried when Lukrasta was nowhere near - Pan made me a promise: I could return to you once I gave Lukrasta a child or you admitted your feelings for me and I admitted mine in return!" I cried, "So…when you said you'd…o-only leave if I…l-left w-with you…thought you'd admit your feelings…to m-me…the-then."  
"And have you had Lukrasta's child yet?" Tom asked quickly, his expression serious and showing somewhat feeling of betrayal.  
"It's on the way but that ain't the reason I left him, Tom. Lukrasta told me he never had feelings for me, he only wanted my strength and power so, once he found out about the baby, he forced me out with such harsh words," I replied, bowing my head again.  
Tom wrapped his arms around me, though it was in a brotherly way.  
"Are you telling me you walked all this way with a child inside you?" asked Tom, speaking into my ear gently. Something about that tone in his voice still sounded bitter – a bittersweet tone of voice, maybe.  
"Felt it was only right to explain it all in person. When I tried the last time you seemed all bitter and besides, Lukrasta was nearby…"  
As I gathered my courage and looked up into Tom's eyes, I did something uncontrollably and without reason: I placed my lips on his.  
He moved his lips in time with mine.

It was one sweet innocent kiss that lasted for only a few moments, though time seemed to stop and the world seemed to hold it's breath altogether, waiting just for us.  
Dark clouds swirled in and rain began to trickle down our faces but, for one beautifully blissful second, we didn't care.  
However, Tom broke away and cupped my face with his hands.  
"I'm sorry, Alice, I just…I need time. This just seems too sudden after what's occurred between us. I've wanted this but just not yet. In time, I'm sure I can forgive you completely; just not right now, it's…it's hard to explain…" Tom told me softly.  
Felt a little hurt by this, I did, to be held in separation from him. It was in that moment that got me wondering: should I have even come here or should I have just told him away from Chipenden then kept out of his way for a while?  
"No, Tom, I'm sorry. Shouldn't have rushed into this, should I?" I apologised.

We walked over to Tom's house without holding hands, restrained from each other's grasp by our thoughts. Maybe it would have been better if I had kept away from him. After all, I only ever brought trouble and suffering even when I tried to do good for him.  
Tom looked up at the dark night sky.  
"Oh well, looks like there won't be any stars out tonight," he sighed.  
We chuckled together. Only lasted for a second or two before falling into complete silence once more.  
Wounded me to see that even our laughter together seemed to be forced, it did, our friendship weakened by one, huge, mistake.

"Are you sure your apprentice won't mind my staying here?" I asked him.  
"Maybe, but I'll explain it all to her in the morning," he replied. "How did you know I have an apprentice?"  
"I'll explain later," I smiled.  
As Tom put his right arm around me, still in a brotherly, more sincere gesture, I rested my head on his shoulder; making the most of such a gesture that I knew wouldn't last long.

Soon we were by the warmth of the blazing kitchen fire, my hand on top of Tom's though he looked willing to move his hand away from mine – but he didn't. That's what got me confused about his thoughts and feelings towards my return.

I explained all that I knew about Talkus and the Kobalos mages. Tom seemed deeply interested as he listened tentatively.

However, I was back making the deal I had made with Old Gregory five years ago only this time, the deal was friendlier because I was making it with Tom. Knew life could never go back to the way it used to be but maybe it was for the best, right?


	2. Bad to Worse

Once we were upstairs, we sat on the end of the bed in Old Gregory's room, talking for a while.  
"Alice, Jenny told me you used to appear at the edge of the western garden and scowl at her for a few moments before disappearing again. Why was that?" he asked me.  
I sighed.  
"Won't lie to you, Tom. Deserve better than that, you do. Can't say I ain't jealous that she's taken my place but I didn't know how you'd react if _you _saw me at the edge of the western garden. Couldn't help but scowl at her. But it was so horrible locked inside those tower walls!"  
Now Tom was smiling.  
"Alice, no one could ever take your place. I never stopped loving you; I was just frustrated that Lukrasta had taken you from me. It's helped that you've told me the truth."  
I hugged him again.  
As I let go, Tom seemed taken aback at my hugging him like that.  
"I won't ever hurt you like that again," I promised.  
Felt a little guilty then, scowling at his apprentice like that. After all, I _had _left Tom and he believed we would never see each other again.  
Tom, then, placed his hand on my belly, his head resting next to mine. He timidly kissed the top of my head as I nestled closer to him.  
"What do you think the baby is going to be?" he asked me.  
I could hear the faint brusqueness of his tone. Didn't like it, but I couldn't blame him either. I didn't like the thought of who the baby's father was.  
"We will just have to wait and see," I replied, already feeling myself fall asleep in his arms.  
Felt good to be held like this – even if it was just in a courteous way – and I could spend the rest of my days like this. I just hoped against hope that Lukrasta wouldn't come and spoil this – what Tom and I finally had the chance to have. But, after my foolishness, that would take a while so, before I did actually fall asleep, I tilted my head upwards and kissed Tom's cheek.  
"Goodnight, Tom," I said softly.  
"Goodnight," he replied in a civil way, still sounding taken aback.  
I felt his eyes follow me out of the room and, the strange thing was, I wanted to stay with him in that room but, for now, that was just not meant to be.

The following day, it was a beautiful crisp autumn morning as sunrays seeped through the bedroom window. It was a peaceful silence with only the soft autumn breeze to hear. Everything was calm, almost too calm.  
I got up out of bed and slipped on my dress. It fitted over my body and baby bump with ease. I then fell deep in thought and started to worry about the baby as I stared out at the somnolent landscape.  
Even though Lukrasta had cast me out with harsh words, the harshest I'd ever heard from him, even worse than the night I found out Tom got himself an apprentice and Lukrasta had taunted me over it, I knew him all too well and he would never let me go completely – he knew it tortured me enough to live with him. What if he'd come back for the baby? What if he decided to try and get back between Tom and me to ruin something that could be perfect in time?

I was so lost in my thoughts that it wasn't until I turned my head I noticed Tom smiling at me in the doorway as he leaned against the doorframe. I walked over to him and smiled back, not realising I'd left the door open last night.  
"Morning, Tom, sleep well?" I asked him.  
"The best I've slept in a while – and you?" he replied.  
"Same."  
Once again, that same guilt came over me. I couldn't help but feel responsible for Tom's sleep deprivation.  
As soon as we heard the familiar sound of the breakfast bell, interrupting the peace, Tom glanced down towards the stairs sharply, then looked my way again and noted my worried expression. He put his arm around me stiffly, leading me over to the bed.  
We sat down as he asked, "What's wrong?"  
"It's Lukrasta," I admitted after a pause.  
"I thought he threw you out, that he didn't want anything to do with you," said Tom, confused and full of mistrust.  
"He don't, Tom, but you don't know him like I do. He can be absolutely horrible and I know he'd prefer to get between us so I have no one. What if he wants to take my baby?"  
Tom looked down into my eyes and smiled with all the warmth and comfort I needed, though a small part of me felt unsatisfied.  
"That is not going to happen, Alice, I promise you. I won't let him leave you with no one and when the baby is born, you and I both know he won't get past the boggart. That's most probably the reason why he wanted _you_ to get the Fiend's head that day before Halloween," Tom told me in reassurance, having a little dig at my mistake near Halloween.  
"Maybe we should start making our way down," I suggested to him.  
Tom nodded and, still without holding hands, we made our way downstairs.

We sat down and patiently waited for Jenny.  
"Alice, what did you mean _get between us_? I thought I made it perfectly clear last night that I -"  
"I know, Tom. What I meant to say was spoil something we could have _in time_. Sorry I was so blunt," I apologised quickly.  
After that it, was complete silence, leaving us to our own thoughts.  
Knew I didn't deserve his trust, but, on my way here, a small part of me had hoped Tom had missed me enough to have me back with open arms; that every thing would be fine and we could go back to the way things used to be between us. Still, the realism was much more unbearable and made that slightest fantasy look far-fetched.

Things soon went from bad to worse when Jenny came down the stairs. She stared at me in shock and disapproval.  
"What's _she _doing here?" asked Jenny as she sat down, obviously trying to hide the hostility in her voice for Tom's sake.  
She was such a kiss-up to her master, seemed closer to Tom than any apprentice should be already!  
"Jenny, this is Alice. She's staying here," Tom replied.  
"I can see that but, why?"  
"Alice knows what she did was wrong – that's all you need to know," Tom told her firmly. He clearly was unwilling to explain all of what was going on to her.  
I couldn't help but shoot her a quick glare with a little smug smile when Tom wasn't looking. Jenny just folded her arms on the table, returning a short glare.

After breakfast, Tom took Jenny out into the western garden for physical training lessons where as I remained indoors. I copied out from those dusty old books once again but I didn't dare complain. It was in the duration of that time thoughts swirled in my mind. I started to wonder why I had asked to stay when I knew that Tom's apprentice wouldn't like it. Why did he even have an apprentice – surely he knew he wasn't a long way passed his own apprenticeship yet either?

Once I'd finished the last book, I decided to gather all my courage and take a walk in the village. I looked in the mirror and gently rubbed my belly. It was getting bigger by the day and by the size it was now, it would only be a few months before the birth. Suddenly, a flashback came to mind…  
_  
__I sat on the bed next to Lukrasta, nervous about telling him. He sensed something wrong and put his arm around me.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" he asked me. Now saw that smile as a devil's grin, I did, after the way he treated me. Not only that, I could tell it was a fake, forced smile again.  
"It's just…" I was panicking now. No, this was no time to have second thoughts, Lukrasta needed to know. "Well, you know our first night together and on from that?" _  
_"They were such beautiful nights."  
Of course they were…as if!  
"About that…I'm having a baby: our baby," I told him.  
"What?" Lukrasta abruptly removed his arm from my shoulders, a disgusted expression shadowing over his eyes, and walked over to the window, staring out at the morning light.  
"You're going to be a father."  
Terrified now, I was. Sensed anger in his voice and when he spoke, it was the most harsh words I had ever heard.  
"Why did you let this happen? You are not ready to be a mother! Such ingratitude and after all I've done for you!"  
"Ain't this all we ever wanted?" I asked. Although I cared nothing for him, it was still hurtful and tears brimmed in my eyes.  
"No!" he yelled. "We wanted to spend a lifetime together!"  
"If we're admitting the truth -"  
"If we are then it's safe to tell you I never loved you. I only wanted your strength. The way to do that was to tell you your place is in the dark. That mark on your leg just means you are a fully-fledged witch, not a malevolent one," Lukrasta grinned fiendishly.  
"Well then, that's just as well 'cos now I can tell you I only pretended to love you too. Pan told me to leave with you. Agreed to it, I did, 'cos that's what you deserve – to be tricked like that after forcing me to hurt the one person I could ever truly care about. I could return to that one man after the child was born or if you let me go. Could have left earlier if Tom and I admitted -"  
"Enough…" and Lukrasta slapped my cheek. It burned like fire and the tears fell against my will. "I want you to leave this place. I'm off to a very important meeting and when I get back, I want you gone."  
"Gladly," I answered back as he left.  
The memory came to a close when I was kneeling beside the bed on the floor, crying hard._

I snapped back up from my thoughts and left the house immediately. I needed plenty of fresh air to clear my mind and I knew that Tom would be a while yet.

As I walked, I remembered: Tom should be dead. Lukrasta had told me so – no surprise there – and I had seen it all through a mirror. I was angry at Grimalkin for allowing that to happen. Didn't she foresee Tom's death? Or is that how she wanted her revenge fulfilled? I was baffled by it – thought she never resorted to trickery, that she was honourable.

All different thoughts I had in mind took up the time it took to walk to the village. As I entered, little did I know of the terrible shock that awaited me. _  
_It was unexpected, something I hoped wouldn't happen.

Never asked him to come and find me, did I? This just happened and he appeared from out of nowhere.

Only five minutes into the village, I was, when I spotted a man at the centre of the village. He was grinning as if expecting me, made me feel uncomfortable, that. Had no resistance when he beckoned me, he was just smiling and I walked over to him like I was in a trance.  
He was a tall man with a long moustache that fell below his chin and hooked upwards like two horns. He was wearing a dark cloak and his long hair was tied back. Knew who it was straight away: Lukrasta, my fears were coming true... 


	3. Waning

"Ah, Alice, looking as lovely as ever!" Lukrasta complimented.  
Scared, I was, and struggled to maintain my courage as I approached him like I was in a trance, under his spell and bent to his will. However, I managed to stop just a few paces away from him.  
"What do you want, Lukrasta?" I demanded angrily, trying desperately not to attract unwanted attention.  
"Oh, my dear lovely Alice, why are you so unfriendly? I've missed you," Lukrasta lied, as if completely clueless to what he'd done wrong. He then tried to pull me into his arms as he walked towards me, but I moved away from him with a look of disgust.  
"Save your innocent honeyed words for someone who cares!" I snapped, "You know why I left. Tom ain't going to be happy when he -"  
"Oh, Alice, when will you ever learn? Thomas Ward can't stop me and he can't bind me forever. I just wanted to see how _our _baby is doing," Lukrasta grinned, now trying to place his hand on the swell of my belly since he was near enough.  
"Tom will put you in a pit," I warned, attempting to change the subject and warn Lukrasta away. I wanted this baby safe though my warning voice was more of a wobble.  
"Not if I deal with him first."  
"You leave him be! Might not have a lot of power left but I have enough to deal with you. Know you weakened my strength and stole my power, Lukrasta, I do, but you won't take anymore of it. Do you understand? Another thing: you won't get this baby, it's staying with me and I suggest you leave before I tell Tom."  
"Tom can't protect you, Alice, he doesn't even want you here."  
"That ain't true!" I answered, already feeling the tears trickle in my eyes again.  
"You and I both know he will eventually love that Jenny Calder. When that happens, you will come running back to me because that baby will need a roof over its head," Lukrasta teased.  
"That ain't true anymore. I know Tom can forgive me again, said himself he just needs time," my voice quavered.  
"Oh look, Alice, you're shaking," Lukrasta grinned, that devilish smile now splitting from ear to ear.  
Before I could react, he stepped forward once more and placed both strong, firm hands on my shoulders and kissed me fiercely on the lips. That was how he always weakened my strength and now I could already feel my power waning again too.  
The world seemed to spin about me; movements, sounds and surroundings a blur. Everything seemed to slow but that wasn't a love to feel, it was my strength weakening. I knew that Lukrasta wouldn't stop until he had taken all of my power.

Took a lot of effort but I managed to break away from Lukrasta's grasp and leave the village as swiftly as I could. My face felt flushed and I could tell I was flustering as I tried to breathe steadily again.

I came face to face with Jenny along the way up the hill. She was carrying the provisions sack over her shoulder, her mousy brown hair waving in the wind.  
She stopped me as she came halfway down. Could've done without it at that moment.  
"Are you all right, Alice? You look a little...flustered," she asked me suspiciously, as though I'd done wrong. Knew she only meant well but I was a little pressed for the time she was wasting.  
"I'm fine...where's Tom?" I asked her in a hurry.  
"He's back at the house, waiting for me in the western garden, why?"  
"Just need to talk to him, that's all," I replied, trying to sound reassuring. It was hard as my jealousy took over when she said _waiting for me _but I had to ignore it.

Felt guilty as I left her standing there in puzzlement but it couldn't be helped. But, as I looked back, Jenny had continued her descent down the hill. Meanwhile, I picked my way through the long waving blades of grass and battled my way quickly through the wood of sycamore and ash.  
Tree Branches blocked my path, but I pushed them aside.  
Brambles scraped at my legs and scratched my dress of black silk, but I broke free.  
Tom needed to be warned so I didn't let anything get in my way. I swerved trees in the middle of the path and stepped over logs cutting the way.

Eventually, I got to the gate and it opened on its own. I was too worried to thank the boggart, but, to my relief, it didn't seem to care this one time. Nothing happened so I could only assume it didn't notice so I continued towards the western garden.

As I came into sight, Tom turned his head and looked at me in surprise.  
Once ten paces away, I failed to hold it in and just burst into tears. Rushed into Tom's arms, completely forgetting what he told me the night before. But it felt right and his arms were just so comforting and what I was used to.  
Tom held me at arms length.  
"Alice, you'll crush the baby doing that," he joked.  
I gave him a warning and panicking look.  
"Alice, what's wrong?" he asked me. "You look tired and pale."  
"...Lukrasta...saw him in the village...Tom...Tom...he stole more of my strength...he wants to kill you...oh, Tom...he's after the baby!" I sobbed all at once, completely breathless.  
"Are you sure you weren't imagin -"  
"Tom, he kissed me fiercely on the lips...he spoke to me...admitted to it all!" I panicked. 

Tom tucked me under his arm and led me over to the bench.

We sat on the bench, facing each other, and he waited patiently for me to calm down.  
"It's not good for you or the baby to worry like this."  
"Lukrasta won't give up," I answered.  
"Look, Lukrasta can't get anywhere near you here and I will deal with him soon enough. So just...don't worry yourself about this," Tom told me, a small note of warning in his voice. That made his words less comforting but they were still the ones I needed. However, they weren't quite as reassuring as I'd hoped for.  
"Can't help it...Tom...you're all I have left...I can't lose you..." I said into sobs.  
"You won't lose me, Alice."

There was then silence. All to be heard was the whistle of the wind, the leaves rustling in the swaying branches and our breaths. I couldn't help it; I liked the fact they were in time and in a perfect rhythm. I wished I never made that mistake, wanted to be with Tom now more than ever.

"Tom, do you like Jenny?" I asked quietly after a while before I could stop myself, barely looking him in the eyes.  
"We work together, Alice, of course I do," Tom replied.  
"Not what I mean, Tom, mean as more than friends."  
Tom looked at me sharply in surprise as I finally met his gaze.  
"What makes you ask that, Alice? We work together but we could never be in love. She's two years younger than me, don't forget," Tom replied.  
"That's what Lukrasta told me and after everything else that's come true, it's hard to tell with him. The only thing that ain't true is that I've turned to the dark. After how he's treated me, how he beat me with his belt sometimes and hit me...I better go inside," I said quickly, already climbing to my feet.

Heard Tom call my name a few times but I didn't dare look back, couldn't face telling him everything that went on. That would make me seem stupid to haven't have left Lukrasta when it happened, especially with how I'm usually seen. I couldn't bear to see that look in Tom's eyes – couldn't even believe I brought it up.

I was such a fool and now Lukrasta was back, he could do a lot of harm. He was a danger to everyone.


	4. Why were You Crying?

A light shower of rain splattered on the windows when I looked.  
The fireplace was warm like my anger.  
Equally, the stone flags were cold like the ice aching my heart.

That was how I felt inside, the contrasting thoughts in conflict with each other. My head told me to leave the house, keep Tom and his apprentice out of harm's way. However, my heart told me to stay as leaving would break my heart, Lukrasta would disrupt the village anyway.  
All of this was distracted by that one thought both my mind and heart agreed to cling onto: it was the wonder of how Tom was still alive. That blade that had been embedded into him certainly hadn't missed its mark as Tom beheaded the shaiksa assassin – a dangerous Kobalos mage. I was so much in conflict with my thoughts that confused me, I cried and my heart and head both started to throb with hurt.

As my vision blurred, my eyes started to ache. As my throat shook, my body trembled.  
I was so busy crying that I didn't hear the door open, Tom and Jenny coming inside. It was Tom who found me crying before I had the chance to hastily wipe my tears away. He sent Jenny upstairs and came over to where I was sitting by the fireplace, leaned on his knees and wiped my tears away for me.  
"Alice, did Lukrasta really beat you?" asked Tom gently.  
"Don't matter, T-To-om," I sobbed.  
"It does matter, Alice, I want to know what he done to you. You said he took your strength...why else would you go inside so quickly if it doesn't matter?" Tom demanded.

There was a long pause as I took deep breaths before I could speak properly again.  
"All right, Tom, I'll tell you but that ain't the reason I was crying. After the first time I resented Lukrasta's actions, after the last time we met, he dragged me back to the tower and took his belt to me. After that horrific night I was terrified of him and I started feeling his fist at least once a week. About half a year ago, found out he was stealing my power for his own and, with it, weakening my strength. Panicked, I did, and told him about the baby thinking he'd stop. But he clouted me on the cheek and cast me out instead," I explained.  
"Why wouldn't you tell me?" asked Tom, his voice the kindest I'd heard in a while.  
"Been a while since we were close, Tom, didn't know what to think or do."  
"Alice, why _were _you crying?"  
I shrugged slightly with a sigh.  
"Just been more emotional lately. It's also that I thought you were dead before I came to sort this all out and found out the truth...Saw it all through a mirror _and _Lukrasta told me so. Why would Grimalkin lie like that?" I cut off the first sentence, thinking I'd leave it up to Tom to tell me himself rather than arouse an argument by telling him that I knew the real truth about his Mam.  
"Firstly, it was Grimalkin's doing. She'd brought people back from the edge of death once before but it just took longer this time. The second part is just a little more difficult to actually describe. Also, Grimalkin never saw that coming. You're probably just a more powerful scryer than her," Tom told me.  
I fell silent, noting a glint of a lie in his eyes to prove I was right.  
As I felt Tom move his fingers underneath my chin to lift it up, I met his green eyes and for once, the bitterness was hardly noticeable.  
"That's not the whole reason why you're crying, is it?"  
"No, it's how much has happened and how it's all my fault. If only I hadn't been so stupid to agree to the deal with Pan. Done it all to protect you and that wouldn't have even been required. If I hadn't been so foolish, maybe we could be together and there would've been no threat from Pan."  
"That might be true, Alice, but what matters is that you've apologised."  
After that, Tom got up and gently kissed the top of my head. I know it was done as more of a formal acquaintance after I'd walked off in mid-sentence and cried, but to me, that showed potential to develop. Maybe there was no reason to be jealous.  
The pregnancy was compromising my thoughts and feelings.

I went back into the study to copy out some more books before supper. I kept on getting stomach cramps as I felt the baby kick.  
Wanted to give this baby so much more of a promising life than what I had. What I wanted for it was something that I never got as a child: a mother that would always be there and care what happened to me, one every girl dreams of.

The bell sounded for supper and I closed the book, climbed to my feet with the support of the table and made my way out into the kitchen.  
Tom and Jenny were already sitting at the table.  
As I sat down, Tom turned to face me.  
"Alice, tomorrow Jenny and I are going to visit my brother Jack, do you want to come? I know you don't like being cooped up, and being away from Chipenden will help a little, I should think," Tom offered.  
"Won't Jack mind? I mean, he hates it when I come and after the last time and what he said to you...I'm just not sure at the moment."  
"Alice does have a point," Jenny piped up.  
I stared hard at her. She had no right to chip in like that and she knew I was still jealous of her.  
"Alice, you know it will do you good to be away from Chipenden after what happened today," Tom pointed out.  
"Wait, what happened today?" Jenny looked at us sharply in turn, confused, but we both ignored her remarks to the subject.  
"Fine, I'll come," I said, finally giving in. Wasn't going to let Jenny get her own way and I knew she didn't like me but she was just going to have to put up with it whether she liked it, or not.

As I walked up the stairs to bed, Jenny was still asking questions in confusion and I sensed Tom getting a little irritated and he seemed in a rush to get up to bed.  
He told me that tomorrow, if I felt any pain or tiredness at all, I was to tell him straight away without hesitation.  
Hate admitting to pain, I do, but that was for the best if I was going to have the baby.

That night, I slept a little more peacefully. Still, I couldn't stop thinking about the threat from Lukrasta the village was under. That was the one thing that still made me uncertain about my stay.

_**A reminder: just a week and five days left to vote. All will be revealed when poll is closed. I will also do a little mini-vote soon: maybe by the end of the following weekend. **_


	5. A Faint Smile

_**Author's Note: just five or six more days left to go until the poll's closed at 23:30pm. If you still haven't voted yet, it's not too late.  
Now, onto the fourth extension to the long story...**_

Flashes of thunderous light flashed through the window, breaking through the night. My whole body jerked awake as the loud claps made me jump.  
It felt as though I had literally fallen out of a dream, like my body had jumped in bed in my sleep. I sniffed as a cold chill crept into the house and whispered through to every corner. Knew something weren't right when I sniffed three times.  
The door had been answered to someone who was up to no good.  
So I got out of bed, the stomach cramps strong and holding me onto the bed for a moment or two.

Shaking off the pain, I got up and slipped on my dress and dark pointy shoes, tying the thin pale piece of string above my belly, just below my breasts, before I made my way downstairs.

Tom had answered the door and I had to stand by his side before I could see whom it was.  
Upon seeing him here, I stepped back a little, angry and altogether full of loathing.  
"What do you want here, Lukrasta?" I demanded, annoyed.  
"This is my last night in Chipenden, it's your last chance to come back to a decent, promising life, a promising future for _our _baby," said Lukrasta.  
"What's promising about the threat of getting beaten until I bleed each week? What's promising about getting my powers stolen and my strength weakened, Lukrasta?"  
"At least I have money unlike Tom Ward here," Lukrasta argued, nodding towards Tom.  
Why wasn't Tom saying anything to all this? Was he angry, or was he just speechless? It was so hard to tell and I started to believe what Lukrasta said about Tom not wanting me here was true.  
"That might be true but I know what you're like, Lukrasta. If you had your way, this baby would rot in one of them rotten smelling dungeons of yours!" I retorted, anger replacing the air in my lungs.  
"Fine, last chance. Will you come with me and maintain a good future for our baby, or would you rather remain in this dusty old house, with a spook that kills your kind, until you're all old and bitter with a baby that will turn against you?"  
"I'd rather stay here than go with the likes of you," I replied firmly.  
"Very well," Lukrasta sighed.  
As he turned on his heel and walked three steps or so, he turned back round and looked directly at me. As soon as that dark smile returned to his face, knew exactly what he had in mind. Didn't like that one bit.

Don't know why I didn't do anything. It wasn't that he was moving too quickly. In fact, he was moving at his regular pace. The look in his eyes weren't that intimidating either.  
Whether it was the dread knotting in my stomach or the surrounding thoughts constricting my mind, I'll never know.  
But, Lukrasta strode towards me and I only stepped back once. Tom stared at Lukrasta in confusion and maybe I was hoping he'd do something before Lukrasta came any closer, should've known better than that.  
Only when Lukrasta placed his strong firm hands on my shoulders once more and leaned in, did I struggle. Tried squirming to break free but even his strength put a stop to that. Tried everything, I did, knowing there wasn't a lot of power left but it was too late. Lukrasta had already pressed his lips firmly against mine.  
Been away from him for so many hours, I almost forgot about the odour in his breath and the sloppiness in his kisses. This was so wrong and I tried to push him away, but he pulled me closer.

It was only when my head felt like somebody was squeezing it, when the room seemed to spin and my limbs seemed to weaken, I realised that crushing the baby was never Lukrasta's aim. I felt my power and strength waning all at the same time.  
"Get away from her!" Tom yelled finally and, as I felt a forceful withdrawal of Lukrasta's tongue from my mouth, I realised Tom had succeeded in pulling Lukrasta away from me. "Leave," he ordered, "Now! Never come back to Chipenden. If Alice says she doesn't want you, it's important to know where you stand. Don't even think about poisoning her mind again with your little lies."  
I felt a faint smile come to my lips at that last sentence. So everything Lukrasta said about Tom, was a lie all along.  
Lukrasta wiped his lips and left with a flare of fiery ferocious fury evident in his exposable movement and expression: all clearly from the failure in stealing the remains of my power and convincing me to leave with him.

Tom nodded with satisfaction and closed the door.  
He turned to face me and his smile of triumph soon changed to that of worry. I was clutching my belly, breathing heavily with exhaustion.  
"Alice?" he asked, walking over to me and placing his hand on my shoulder.  
"Feel so dizzy..." I managed.

Before even a second passed by, suddenly, I found myself plummeting backwards, the last sight being a white flash inside my head.  
For a moment, I thought that I was dead.  
But then I found myself staring up at the ceiling, lying in Tom's arms with his hand supporting my head.  
"Alice!" he cried.  
"W-what happened?" I asked, only remembering briefly what just happened.  
"It's all right, Alice, you just fainted for a few seconds. I've got you, it's fine," Tom reassured me.  
"Is Lukrasta gone?" I asked him, hardly able to open my eyes.  
"He's been and gone, Alice." This was said coldly in an emotionless way, a way that made me unable to know what Tom felt. Whether it was aimed at Lukrasta, or me, I don't know.

Tom helped me to my feet and supported me by my waist and hand as my head leaned against his chest. He offered me to sleep in Old Gregory's room with him for the night so he could keep an eye on me. Hardly able to believe what I was hearing, I accepted.  
Tom helped me into bed and asked what I thought had happened.  
"Told you already, Tom, that's how Lukrasta steals every bit of my power. Now, I...I fear it's almost completely drained," I told him.  
Tom stroked my cheek with his thumb.  
"There's no need to worry about that yet, Alice, what about your strength?" asked Tom.  
"It's...I don't know," I answered. "Just hope it don't affect the baby."  
Tom didn't answer and blew out the candle. I knew this wasn't the end; Lukrasta wouldn't give up. It was now painfully evident to me that he wanted this baby for a purpose to him, an advantage. Well, whatever the reason, he was never getting this baby.

The following morning, I turned my head to find that it wasn't a dream. Tom was lying next to me and that made me happy. Knew that it wouldn't last long so I indulged in every last bit of it. If only Tom would give me a chance to prove to him how faithful I could be, if only he'd hold me the way he'd done just before Halloween. I still didn't understand why I ran off like that after I kissed him. I'm sure he wondered the same thing but all I could assume it was from was fear that he didn't feel the same way. Well, after seeing how hurt he was seeing me with Lukrasta, saw how ridiculous that seemed now and what a coward I'd been.

Tried to sit up, I did, but my whole body seemed stiff as my belly tensed with the effort. As I looked down at it, I was overwhelmed to see how much it had grown since the last time I looked.  
Tom awoke and turned round to face me, he too looked down at my belly in confusion. This time, neither of us spoke and I could see Tom sunk in anguish at Lukrasta.

Before I could delve that little bit further to work out exactly what Lukrasta had aimed to do last night, the breakfast bell sounded.  
Tom and I walked down as swiftly as we could before Jenny woke and grew suspicious. Neither of us wanted her to get the wrong idea, although, a little part of me wanted to show her exactly where she stood.  
But at the same time, I didn't want to let Tom down again so I let that little part of me drown in the warmth of my body, not the part of me that was like my father (the Fiend) and bony Lizzie (my mother who I first thought to be my aunt).

The breakfast was a little burnt, clearly from where Lukrasta had came in. The boggart must've thought I had something to do with that and was still a little bit angry from when I'd retrieved the Fiend's head.  
When Jenny came down, she too stared at my belly in shock. I couldn't wait to get away from Chipenden but dreaded visiting Jack's farm and watching his angry expression.

Never thought that moment would come but finally, we were putting on our cloaks to leave for Jack's farm.  
As soon as we left through the gate, Tom closing it behind me, and descended up the hill, I started to wonder so much on the journey.  
Had Lukrasta really aimed to grab the remains of my power last night?  
Or was he after something more, in a rush to get the baby and speed up the process? 

I was so worried and it must've shown physically for Tom to walk alongside me all the way until we could rest, for him to hold my hand in comfort the way he did.  
Again, this was in a more acquaintance form but it still made my heart warm up after the cold fall last night.


	6. Full Truth

_**Author's Note: On Halloween, maybe the next morning, I will do a special Halloween chapter. But be warned, it might not be to everyone's liking.  
Here's the fifth extension...**_

The only reason we rested was because I was carrying a baby inside me. I seemed to be getting a lot more exhausted more quickly and Tom got worried.  
Showed me that he still cared, that, and I couldn't help a smile. Still, although Lukrasta had gone away from Chipenden, there was no guarantee he wouldn't return, no guarantee he wouldn't follow me either.  
One question that came to mind was: what were Tom's reasons for visiting the farm? He never usually visited unless he had to and this time, it would be because he had to, especially since I was with him and Jenny.

Jenny was the one who had to set the rabbit traps this time but I still done my part of cooking 'em on a spit. Knew we wouldn't be sleeping, just resting for half an hour at most before setting off again. Brewer's Farm really wasn't that far from Chipenden.

Finally, we set off again and Tom continued to walk alongside me with Jenny a little way in front. Knew she didn't like me because sometimes, when she thought I wasn't looking, I'd catch her giving me dirty looks. I had done the same, mind, so I couldn't complain.  
"Thanks for last night, Tom, if it weren't for you, Lukrasta wouldn't have stopped," I told him.  
Tom just gave a nod, as if almost submerged in his thoughts.  
I still wondered how Tom came back when I saw the coffin, saw him be put into it. I had a few questions for Grimalkin when I saw her. No need to contact her, though, it was a little bit late for that.

It was late in the afternoon by the time we were going down the hill towards the farm. Everything seemed quiet and still, all except a dog barking in the distance and the whirling winds. Even the trees seemed to only sway gently.  
"Jack should be out in the fields," said Tom, "So we shouldn't be piled with questions just yet."  
Jenny stopped and waited for us to catch up.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Jenny.  
"Look, this is my decision," Tom retorted, cutting his explanation short.

Tom pointed towards the barn as we crossed the yard.  
"You two just shelter under there and I'll go and tell them. Alice, we better say this baby is mine or who knows how they'll react if they find out you're carrying the baby of a dark mage," he suggested.  
I nodded in agreement.

As Tom walked towards the house I walked with Jenny into the barn, an awkward bitter silence between us. I continued to rub my belly as the stomach cramps returned.  
Fortunately, the silence didn't last long because Tom came into the barn five minutes after we did.  
He sensed the awkwardness and seemed glad he's came through.  
"I've explained to them. James and Ellie seem fine with it but Jack still isn't back from the fields yet," Tom told us.  
"I still say it's a bad idea," Jenny told us both, folding her arms in disbelief.  
"Can't we discuss this later?" Tom pleaded, trying to avoid the questions for now.  
Jenny fell silent.  
Tom helped me to my feet and we walked out of the barn towards the house, Jenny behind us.

Tom was right; Ellie and James were fine with it. On Ellie's hip was a little baby boy. Sitting at the table was a little girl with big round eyes, Tom's niece, Mary.  
Ellie told me the little boy's name was Matthew. Mary made the effort and asked all sorts of questions about the baby I was carrying. She was so adorable and asked Tom if he was here to deal with another 'bog'.  
"She means boggart," Tom explained to me.  
He then turned to face Mary.  
"Not this time, Mary," Tom replied.  
"Are you at least here to deal with that nasty old man?" asked Mary.  
My heart raced at that.  
"What do you mean, Mary?"  
"A man arrived in Topley early this morning. He wore a dark cloak and looked ready to cause trouble. He seemed to have magic at his fingertips," James told Tom.  
"Well, has he caused any trouble yet?"  
James nodded.  
"One of the neighbours had been given a lot of grief. He fainted suddenly and the same stranger was standing there. Just before you arrived, that same neighbour had a heart attack," James explained.  
Tom nodded. But I knew he and Jenny wouldn't go out looking for him just yet, Tom still needed to explain what was happening to Jack.

When Jack finally came, at the sight of me, he glared at Tom.  
"Outside," he growled lowly, "I need to talk to you."  
He and Tom went outside which must've been when Tom told him the 'good news'. When they came back inside, Jack still looked far from happy but didn't say anything to me.

Now it was time for Tom and Jenny to leave and find Lukrasta. I feared for both of 'em. Lukrasta was very powerful and I'd already gathered that once Lukrasta had his mind set on something, he wouldn't give up until he had what he wanted.

Since Tom and Jenny left, I was really beginning to wonder if I shouldn't have lived with 'em after all, that I should've let Tom get on with his life and let him come to me when he was ready. Of course, with every passing minute they were gone, that became an even more strongly considered option.  
However, if I did decide to do that, I couldn't just leave from the farm, I had to tell Tom when we were back at his house in Chipenden.

Ellie tried to calm me, as I grew more anxious with every hour. But nothing anyone could say or do would help. Tom and Jenny were up against a very powerful, wilful mage and I was helpless against him without all of my power.

As I eventually came to the realisation that anxiety wouldn't do me any good, I tried to set my mind on the baby that was soon to come.  
There were a lot of things I hoped for, like how I hoped the baby would have as less of Lukrasta's features as possible so no one would guess. He'd done so much wrong and sometimes I stood by and let it happen.  
Once tortured a poor widow who had one daughter and a baby on the way. Finally, Lukrasta had killed her and tortured the poor defenceless little girl into a weapon like his followers. Don't know what he was planning but it must've been something huge.

By contrast, there were a lot of things I feared. Beyond nervousness about the birth, I was, and wondered if Lukrasta was planning to strike then. Now he couldn't strike directly, he could well wait. Hopefully, tonight was the night Tom would deal with him once and for all.  
Suddenly, a thought struck me. If I wanted to gain Tom's trust once more, I could tell him what I thought and what I'd witnessed when faking to be Lukrasta's equal.

On the fifth hour, Tom returned.  
I was so relieved I forgot everything and just threw my arms around his neck.  
He placed his hands lightly on my shoulders, a little bewildered though he done well to hide it in his eyes.  
"What happened, Tom, is he dealt with?" I asked desperately.  
"He won't be returning here either. I'm certain he's fled to Cymru. He dis – turned to leave just as I looked," he replied.  
I shook my head in disbelief before tilting my head to look over his shoulder.  
"Where's Jenny?" I asked him.  
Tom looked behind him.  
"Grimalkin's came and is talking to Jenny," Tom said, keeping his voice low so his family wouldn't hear.  
"Where is Jenny, Tom?" asked Ellie in curiosity.  
"Err...she's just got held back talking to someone she knows," Tom replied quickly. He then looked back at me, concern on his face. Knew soon he'd ask to talk alone with me, I did, but wouldn't question him. That would be the perfect time to tell him the full truth.

We stayed for a late supper and Jenny came back in soon after Tom had. He too had gone out to talk with Grimalkin, just in case Jenny got something wrong.  
After supper, before we would leave, Tom asked to talk with me alone in the living room and Jack nodded.  
Tom led me into the living room and we sat on the sofa.  
"Alice, when I told you I'd dealt with Lukrasta, why did you shake your head like that?" he asked me.  
"Made a big mistake, Tom, you have. Can still cause harm in Cymru. When I was living with Lukrasta, witnessed something horrible. Oh, Tom, wish I'd told you earlier but I wasn't thinking clearly," so I started explaining about the widow as an example. Tom looked appalled and a little disappointed in me.  
I bowed my head in shame.  
"Only thinking of you, Tom, I was. Wish I could've done something but if I did, you wouldn't live another day in Pan's hands. Honest, Tom, that's the only reason. Hated it, I did, wished I was back in Chipenden with you and maybe none of this would've happened. I'm so sorry!" I cried, throwing my head in my hands.  
Tom rubbed my arm in reassurance.  
"Alice, why would Pan kill me when I helped him before?"  
" 'Cos he's like that, Tom. He's an old god and can do whatever he pleases. Every time I think back to those memories, I'm consumed with guilt for what I've done, what I done to you, made you turn bitter. Wish I could take it all back."  
"I've already told you, Alice, in time, things can go back to the way they were, maybe better. Just give me time and we can start again," Tom told me.  
Made me feel a bit better, that, and before long, we were leaving the farm and walking back to Chipenden once more.

Asked Tom if Jack's neighbour had paid him but Tom just shrugged, said that at times like this, he didn't expect a lot. Although Tom don't have much money, I still wanted to give him the family he deserved, a family of his own.

Dreaded to think what we'd go back to: dreaded to think what Lukrasta had done. Only was there for part of what happened that day...


	7. Sundeath

_**Halloween Special  
**__**Before I move onto the story, here is a summary of the votes:**_

_**Visitors that voted/people who voted through a review: 2  
Voters/voted through the poll posted: 4  
Total number of voters: 6**_

_**Do you think that Tom should or should not forgive Alice?  
(Calculated approximately, not accurately)**_

_**Yay: 4 – 66.6% **_

_**Nay: 0 – 0% **_

_**Unsure: 1 – 16.66%**_

_**50/50: 1 – 16.66%**_

_**Now on with the sixth extension to the story...**_

_****_The way back to Chipenden had given me plenty of time to think this through. This seemed like the only way to keep Tom and his apprentice out of harm's way. If Lukrasta came, then so be it.

I waited until we were outside the bright green gate.  
I turned Tom round to face me.  
"Tom, there's something I need to tell you. Something that wasn't an easy decision to make but the way back gave me plenty of time to think about it," I started, trying hard not to allow my bottom lip to visibly shake.  
"What are you talking about, Alice?" asked Tom.  
"I've been thinking that maybe we should have some separation between us until things quieten down. I've decided that I'm..." I trailed off, thinking for a moment of where to go.  
Then it came to me.  
"You're what, Alice? You're not leaving, are you?" Tom asked me, without any hint of sadness in his eyes. Couldn't blame him. If he wanted time, then that's what I would give him.  
I nodded.  
"But why, Alice? Have I done something to upset you?"  
"No, Tom, ain't anything like that. It's just, being here has attracted Lukrasta and if I stay here any longer, who knows what he'll do. Don't want you hurt again, do I?"  
Tom fell silent for a moment or two.  
"Where will you go?" he asked me quietly.  
"Back to bony Lizzie's house, I suppose, where all of this started 'cos of me," I replied.  
"You said you wanted your baby safe. If you leave, won't that make it easier for Lukrasta to get to you? Did you not think for a moment this is what he wanted?"  
I nodded in admittance to it all.  
"Like I said: I've thought about this and it's the only way. Besides, you said yourself you need time -"  
"Not time _away from you_, Alice. Did you listen to anything I said?"  
"Tom, I think you'll find this will be better for the both of us. This will only work when we are both ready to start again," I told him softly.  
Tom looked away for a moment before nodding.  
"Just remember, if you ever need anything, just come to the house," Tom told me.  
"I will."

After a brief goodbye, no tears or emotion, I left through the trees.  
As I looked back, I smiled to myself. When I was almost completely submerged in the dense wood, Tom had only just gone through the gate.  
Did this mean he'd miss me until we'd meet again? There was no way of knowing yet.

Tears smeared my vision as I picked my way carefully through the wood so as not to trip. It wasn't just my parting with Tom; I was worried about the baby as I rubbed my belly again and again. It wasn't 'cos of the cramps, it was my fear.  
No twigs snapping or the crunching and crumbling of leaves underfoot could snap me out of my thoughts.  
I was oblivious to everything.

Finally, I reached bony Lizzie's old house. Had so many horrific memories here, I did. The night I met Lukrasta came haunting me in a wave as I slowly approached the door.  
After opening the door slowly with a trembling hand as memories came flooding back, I closed it behind me and hung up my cloak. Afterwards, I walked into the living room where I was in for a bit of a shock.  
A woman with a cruel beauty was sitting in one of the chairs: long crinkled black hair, lips painted black and a cruel smile with pointy teeth to show. It was Grimalkin, the formidable witch assassin. Finally, I could talk to her.

Slowly and uncertainly, I sat down in the rocking chair that I didn't remember being there before. I was both angry and relieved with seeing her.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked her.  
"Just came to see you, and ask you a few things," said Grimalkin.  
"Actually, I have a few questions for you, Grimalkin," I told her.  
Grimalkin looked a little shocked but told me to continue.  
"How could you, Grimalkin? How could you let Tom wander to his death? I thought you were over this nonsense with the past. That was four, nearly five years ago, after all," I accused, struggling to keep myself calm.  
"So you do still care for Tom. He's struggling to believe your story that you hate Lukrasta at the moment. I never saw his death coming. It was unexpected and when I scryed it, all I saw was his victory," Grimalkin explained.  
I sighed in frustration and leaned against my elbows on my knees, burying my face in my hands.  
"If only I hadn't betrayed him, none of this would've happened!" I cried.  
"Betrayed? Did you admit your feelings for Tom, Alice?" asked Grimalkin.  
I shook my head, uncertain.  
"Did he admit his feelings for you?"  
I shook my head again.  
"Then how is it betrayal? Neither knew the other one had feelings," Grimalkin pointed out.  
"Well, I...he...we could've..." I was lost for words as Grimalkin gave me her look.  
"You're right," I sighed eventually.  
"Tom told me you're having a baby and that's clearly true. I know he doesn't trust you at the moment but given the time, he will come back," Grimalkin assured me.

After that Grimalkin asked me about the Kobalos mages. I told her all that I had told Tom and Grimalkin nodded in approval. She offered to stay for a while to ensure it was a safe birth and Lukrasta wouldn't return.  
I accepted her offer and slept, hardly, well.

As days turned into weeks, I grew deeply concerned. Hadn't seen Lukrasta at all but it weren't like him to keep quiet and leave things the way they were. 'Cos, as far as he knew, I was still living with Tom.  
Before I started staying in bed in the later months, whenever I went down into the village, Lukrasta was never there.  
I got worried.  
Hadn't seen Lukrasta and I hadn't seen Tom or Jenny for weeks. What if Lukrasta had done something? Now that sounded more possible and more like him.

Started panicking, I did, and it was a job for Grimalkin to calm me down. I was also scared and nervous as the birth drew nearer. Then, in the most recent weeks, I started thinking back to all those nights of my life wasted with Lukrasta when I could've been with Tom, safe and secure and facing dangers with him. Even, for a few days, thought that if I'd stayed rather than went off with Lukrasta that, in time, I could be Tom's wife. I started fantasizing about it until eventually; Grimalkin brought me to my senses. Even if things had been different, Tom and I still really belonged to different worlds. I was still a witch and he was still a spook so we could never marry.  
Saddened me, that, but I knew if I ever did marry him - had to agree with Old Gregory there - I'd only be a distraction and bad for him.

One night, however, the night that changed my life, arrived.  
Grimalkin had persuaded me to sit downstairs for a while. She was just staring into the embers of the weak, faint fire – deep in thought – whilst I was reading a book on healing. There was a page in this green leatherbound book that described a curse called the _sundeath_. It was where a victim touched or was injured by an immortal vampire. These had a tattoo somewhere on their body of a sun, a creepy face in the middle. If the victim traced over the tattoo or even got scratched, over an hour a tattoo would replace the wound or the area where the victim had traced the vampire's tattoo. For example, if they traced the tattoo on a vampire's forearm with their hand, the tattoo would appear on their hand in that exact spot over an hour.  
According to the book, the only cure was the crushed up petals of a rose, blended in with the nectar of a doc leaf in water. The infected would drink that and within minutes, the fire on their heart would be gone.

There were three stages to _sundeath_. The first was your water (tears, sweat, etc.) would burn, boiling water. The second stage was you'd start coughing up steam and it wouldn't be cold either. This would be where the immortal vampire would decide whether to claim you or not and turn you into one of them. If they didn't think you were worthy, then you'd move on to stage three slowly. The trouble was, you can only heal the victim at stage three and if something went wrong, an increase in the process of the third stage would occur and the victim would slowly start to die. The third and final stage was sort of like a fever, only worse.

I was brought up from my reading by a few loud knocks of desperation. They filled the emptiness of sounds in the house. It sounded urgent so I got to my feet and left the living room, leaving the book on the rocking chair, making my way out to the door.  
I answered the door to Tom. He was supporting Jenny underneath her arm. Got me worried, seeing the state she was in, and instantly reminded me of what I had just read about: reminded me of stage three. If she did have _sundeath_, then the vampire clearly had not decided to claim her.  
Jenny herself was as pale as death yet absolutely pouring with sweat, her eyes wide and wild with red veins visible. Could tell she was frightened, I could, and could see she was struggling to stand on her own two feet despite Tom's support so I let them through without needing an explanation.

Tom carried Jenny into the living room.  
"Rest her down on there, Tom," I instructed, pointing at the sofa.  
Grimalkin quickly climbed to her feet.  
"What happened?" she asked calmly.  
"You know what's wrong with her, don't you, Alice?" Tom asked me softly.  
I nodded.  
"Jenny's been infected with _sundeath_," I told him. "No time to explain – did she have a run-in with a vampire?"  
Tom nodded.  
We all looked down at Jenny's jerking, twitching body, and the top half of her twitching, nodding up and down as she sobbed and whimpered in pain. Her face was twisted in excruciating agony as she struggled for breath.

Without another word, I walked out into the kitchen to leave Grimalkin and Tom clueless. I rummaged through every draw and cupboard I could see, searching for the rose petals.  
As I found the grinded petals bathed in water in a flask on a shelf, I was so busy searching for the doc leaves and making the antidote that I didn't notice Tom had followed me out.  
He came over and piled on top a lot of questions that weren't helping – especially not with his panicky tone of voice.  
"What will happen to Jenny? What is _sundeath_, Alice?" he asked all at once.  
"It's a lot to explain and nothing will happen to Jenny, the antidote's almost ready, Tom," I assured him, biting back my edgy irritation.  
Fortunately, Tom let me get to it and the antidote was ready in seconds.  
"It's ready!" I cried triumphantly, pleased with myself for making an antidote without anyone to teach me. I poured the antidote into a glass and handed it to Tom Just as Grimalkin walked through.

I gripped the side as I leaned back in agony, suddenly feeling a sharp pain and it was more than just the baby kicking. It felt as though a knife had been punched through and my back ached so much. I tried to ignore it as I clutched my belly.  
"Alice, are you all right?" Tom asked in alarm, holding out his hand in case I might fall. After a short gasp of pain I paused for a few seconds.  
I took a deep breath.  
"I'm fine...just give Jenny this and hurry – there's not much time left," I told him, catching my breath.  
Tom nodded in suspicion before leaving for the living room.

Grimalkin stayed in the kitchen and walked over to me.  
"It's started, hasn't it?" For once, I saw a soft, understanding look in Grimalkin's dark mysterious eyes.  
"Wait until Jenny is resting, please, Grimalkin. I'm sure I can hold it off for a little while," I told her more confidently than I felt.  
Wouldn't let Grimalkin protest and left for the living room before she could say anymore.

By the time I'd walked through, Tom had given Jenny the antidote and she was already starting to calm down. I checked her forehead with the four of my fingers and her temperature was cooling, the fire inside her already relieving.  
"Thanks, Alice," said Tom quietly.  
"Ain't no trouble, Tom. How did she even get infected?"  
"A tall grey-skinned man called Rhaegos had a run-in with her. He scratched the palm of her hand as she fell onto her knees," Tom explained.  
I bowed my head.  
"What, Alice?"  
"Rhaegos is one of Lukrasta's allies. Told you my presence would do you no good. Lukrasta still thinks I'm living with you, probably," I told him.  
Tom was silent.  
I gasped again, clutching my belly with a cry escaping my lips that followed. The pains were just too unbearable now to ignore.  
"Alice, how far away are the pains?" asked Grimalkin.  
"A few minutes!" I gasped breathlessly.  
"What's wrong?" asked Tom.  
"The baby...it's coming," I managed.  
Tom was both shocked and surprised.  
Grimalkin was quick on her feet and told Tom to help me over to the rocking chair. He done so without question and moved the book out of the way.  
My forearm leaned against the wooden arm of the rocking chair and Tom gently rubbed the length of my forearm in reassurance.  
Grimalkin ran out to get the midwife.  
I breathed in and out deeply to try and ease the pain. It worked for a while, until it worsened...

When Grimalkin returned with the midwife, she helped her get Jenny out into the kitchen, planning to form two chairs into a bed for her. The midwife was about to send Tom out of the room as well but Grimalkin lied and said the baby was Tom's. Grimalkin was still sent out of the room to comfort Jenny.

"Tom...can I hold your hand..." I asked, breathing heavily in desperation to ease the pain and find air.  
I felt Tom grip my hand and look at me tenderly.  
"I'm scared, Tom," I admitted to him.  
"You'll be fine," he smiled.  
"All right, Alice, I'm going to need you to push...NOW!"  
As I started pushing, I also started screaming. Knew it was going to be a good painful few hours that could well take me into the following day, but I knew that Tom would be here and that comforted me.

However, after fifteen minutes I felt a strange pain in my head. It throbbed as I felt like...  
"My head's burning!" I cried.  
"Just keep breathing, Alice, you're doing fine," the midwife attempted to reassure me.  
Then I thought of it. When Lukrasta had kissed me that night at Tom's Chipenden house, the process had not only been sped up, but also interrupted with a fragment of _sundeath_. Not harmful enough to kill, but threatening to the baby and I remembered reading something where a fragment wasn't fatal in your strongest form, but when you were most vulnerable like in childbirth.  
Tried not to panic and worry by taking deep breaths between each push. But the tears fell against my will and Tom wiped them away with his thumb and stroked my cheek, equally anxious.

Then it happened.  
There came a thunderous roar and scratching noises coming from the roof. Thunder clapped and sheets of lightning illuminated the house.  
"Alice!" Lukrasta yelled.  
I gasped and turned to look at Tom, shaking my head.  
"...Tom..."  
"I have to go, Alice, I'll be back, though, don't you worry," Tom told me.  
The midwife, when I glanced, looked confused as Tom got to his feet from his knees and left the living room, Grimalkin suddenly appearing behind him and also leaving.  
Now I had no one I knew for comfort. But I knew that Lukrasta would pay for doing this to me.

Up above I could hear the battle between Lukrasta, Rhaegos, Tom, and Grimalkin. I was worried and frightened for Tom, also for myself should Lukrasta manage to get into the house. Wasn't worried about Grimalkin, she was always able to take care of herself.

Gasps became cries and cries turned to screams as the hours stretched by. It seemed like days and already, by the darkness outside despite the deceiving light of the storm, I could tell it was past midnight. Sweat poured on my skin and I could already feel my body heating up, weakening.

Tried to hold on for as long as I could, honestly I did, until I saw a shadow as I turned my head fall when I looked through the window. I gasped again and this time, it was the apprehension of thinking that shadow could've been Tom's silhouette. I couldn't lose him again.

"Keep going, Alice," the midwife encouraged, "You're almost there, just a few more..."  
I continued to push but already, my surroundings were blurring. All sounds were turning an echo in my head. The sound of the fireplace was enhanced but before there was a flash of light, I smiled.  
A beautiful tiny bundle had fallen into the midwife's arms. Those rounded deep brown eyes stared right at me and I instantly fell in love with the little creature.

The midwife was wrapping the baby up warmly in a creamy yellow blanket when that bright light flashed inside my head. The last thing I heard that won against the hot blazing fire was a childish scream.  
I was certain that didn't belong to me.  
It felt like I'd been lost to death 'cos of Lukrasta, unable to see my baby...


	8. I Am The Daughter Of Darkness

Really thought I was dead, I did, but I had only fainted for half an hour or so.  
However, when I awoke, I found it more comfortable and softer. White sheets were pulled up to my chest and a pillow cushioned my head.  
I smiled as I tilted my head to the side. Tom was stroking my cheek, clearly worried.  
"What happened, Tom?" I asked quietly, almost sleepily.  
"You've been out for half an hour, Alice. We were all concerned – especially the midwife," Tom explained.  
"Why?"  
"When I came back in, after the baby had been wrapped in a blanket, the midwife was cleaning her hands and when I glanced, she was gritting her teeth because her hands were severely blistered. They looked like she had just dipped them into boiling water, long enough to singe her skin."  
"How did that happen, Tom?"  
Our conversation was interrupted by the midwife's presence. She came over and explained how my waters were absolutely boiling and she believed that's what caused me to faint. Of course, I kept quiet about the working of dark magic involved.  
"What was it – the baby?" I asked.  
"A boy, Alice, you gave birth to a healthy baby boy," said the midwife.  
"Can I see him?"  
The midwife nodded and put into my arms a beautiful baby. He was even more handsome at a closer look. His dark eyes locked with mine. Hoped he wouldn't gain many features from his father, I wanted him to stay adorable and innocent.

Suddenly, the baby started crying, snapping me back from my thoughts.  
The midwife explained how that was a hungry cry and helped position me and taught me how to tell if he latched on correctly. From out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Tom looking awkward. It felt strange having to do this in front of him but it didn't take long.

Afterwards, the midwife asked what I was going to call him.  
I paused for a moment before I came up with the perfect name for him.  
"Jason...his name is Jason," I told her. Yes, he was named after Tom, as now I didn't feel like I needed him as much. I still needed his love, but now I had the love of this baby too. It was also to make up for the months lost that Tom and I could've spent together but, now, I felt my betrayal was worth it to have such a beautiful baby to love in the end.  
The midwife nodded and hurried away.

I kissed the baby's head and wrapped the blanket a tiny bit tighter around him so he was warm. Tom was so helpful and propped up my pillow so I could sit up comfortably. It wasn't long after that; this bouncing bundle of joy fell asleep in my arms. Found it hard to believe this tiny bundle belonged to me, that he depended on me for life. He was so handsome it felt all too much like a dream.

It was silent for a bit until Tom spoke.  
"Alice, just in case you're wondering, I do forgive you for what happened," he told me quietly.  
"What?" I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing.  
"Well, after you saved Jenny last night, there's no reason I can't. But I just think we should start as friends again for now," Tom suggested to me.  
I nodded in agreement; it would be too hard to start from where we left off.  
Tom, then, leaned forward and kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

This baby was fragile and I would protect him at all costs.  
I kissed his head again before Grimalkin came into the room to see how I was. Jenny came too – just to make a fuss of the baby, but I didn't mind 'cos who couldn't? Jenny seemed all too happy to make a fuss and kept on complimenting on all his little features.  
"Well done, you've given birth to a beautiful little angel,' said Grimalkin, but she had to leave the room right away. Knew it was 'cos Jason reminded her of her own son she'd lost to my father that I hated.  
Jenny didn't stay for much longer either and went to find Tom.

By the time I could finally get some sleep myself, Grimalkin had already pulled into my room a cradle and placed it by my bed so that I could watch over Jason, so I knew he was safe and sound.  
This cradle was chosen so that I could rock Jason to sleep. Grimalkin said that would be useful as the days drew by and the baby cried in the night.

Indeed, the nights did become sleepless for me. But, I grew into a routine of waking up at the exact time when Jason was about to cry for his feeding. Grown so attached to him, I did, couldn't leave him in a room on his own for more than two minutes at most. The only annoying thing was he seemed to have a habit of grabbing my hair and dribbling onto my chest whilst I rocked him to sleep when sitting on the rocking chair.  
"No, Jason, not mammy's hair," I'd say to him whilst tapping his hand away lightly, sometimes pulling his tiny delicate hand away when he rebelled a little.  
After that little sentence and act, he always seemed to know exactly what I was saying and nestled his head into my neck innocently.  
I could tell Grimalkin grew envious of me 'cos she'd left within a few weeks once I'd been convinced things had quietened down. After all, two weeks beforehand Tom had visited to assure me that he had bound Lukrasta and put an end to Rhaegos.

However, one night, I offered Tom and Jenny to stay for the night after they'd dealt with a fearsomely stubborn denizen and were too tired to walk the rest of the way back. Jenny, again, made a fuss of Jason so I didn't need to worry about leaving him in a room on his own.  
I really didn't mind about Tom and Jenny's stay either, they were welcome here and since Grimalkin had gone, I felt I needed the company.  
"So how has it been, Alice?" asked Tom, "With Jason?"  
"He keeps me up nearly all night but I'm getting used to it. Worth it though really, he's such a handsome baby, don't you think, Tom?"  
"Well, he's certainly got his mother's eyes," Tom smiled warmly.  
I returned that smile before shaking my head quickly and taking Jason up to his cradle.

As I laid Jason in the cradle and tucked him in the blankets, he stared up at me with a toothless smile that I still found beautiful. I leaned down and stroked his cheek with my finger that he then grabbed.  
"I would never let anything hurt you, my son," I whispered to him, leaning further and kissing his head gently. "Goodnight sweetheart."  
I placed my hand on his tiny body, rubbed from side to side ever so gently before leaving the room, his big round, deep brown eyes following me.

He followed _me_ instead of staring at the candlelight beside the cradle. Remembered when Mary, as a baby, stared at the candlelight next to me and it seemed as though she was looking at me – four to five years ago, that was, when I first met Tom's family back at the farm.  
Well, now I had a baby all of my own that I loved with all my heart.

But, this warmth inside my heart was not meant to last.  
Careless, I was, forgot the time as I talked to Tom and Jenny. That was something I will regret forever. Something that, if only I'd prevented doing, maybe that one thing a mother dreads wouldn't have happened.

The three of us were just about to get up and go to bed when I saw the darkness outside the window and the moonlight bathing the dark landscape. At first, I thought nothing of it until I remembered.  
As soon as I remembered this, I heard Jason's cry of terror.  
I gasped.  
This had happened before with our bedroom window wide open, the curtains swaying in the nightly winds. Jason's covers had been blown to lie at his feet and he was kicking and screaming. I'd lifted him from his crib and sat on the edge of the bed, patting his back gently and kissing his head, whispering soothing noises to calm him whilst Grimalkin tried to calm me. She'd managed to convince me then that it was just the wind as I sat there gawping in befuddlement.  
Would the wind be able to open a window that I secured? Were the winds strong enough to then reach my baby boy's cradle? Now, I don't believe so.  
'Cos, this time when I dashed up the stairs with Tom and Jenny close behind, it most certainly hadn't been the wind. Unless the wind could lift my poor Jason from his cradle and carry him into the dark shadowed dangers of the night.

No, this was something far, far more. Something that made me stand by what I said about how Tom should've killed Lukrasta when he had the chance that night out on the roof.

It was the same scene as before: the curtains swaying, the window wide and swinging, and the covers blown to lie at the bottom of the cradle, over the edge of it. Jenny walked over to close the window.  
As she walked back, her eyes darted towards, and stayed at, the cradle.  
My hands already trembling, I walked over to where she was standing and nervously followed her gaze.  
I fell to my knees and wept with my head in my hands.  
"No, please, no! Not my baby! This can't be real!"  
Tom walked over, knelt down beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"Alice, I'm -"  
I slapped his hand away angrily.  
Tears cascading down my cheeks and plummeting to the floor, my fury took over and I took it out on Tom.

Once we were both standing, my lips trembling, my hand swiped Tom's cheek - the one without the scar - leaving a nasty scratch. But he wiped away the blood and didn't give up.  
"If only you'd dealt with Lukrasta when you got the chance, Tom. You would've not only got your revenge, but also kept my baby out of his grasp. Well, look now – he ain't ever coming back to me, Thomas Jason Ward, he's gone and all 'cos you weren't man enough to kill the man that ruined both our lives! Happy now?" I yelled with a growl in my voice – didn't like it one bit.  
"Alice, what if it's not -" Jenny tried to say.  
"Oh, it's Lukrasta all right! He'd stop at nothing to get what he wants. Who knows what he'll do with my baby?"  
Bowing my head, I walked over and sat on the bed, feeling my knees buckle with the effort to keep me standing.  
Tom whispered something to Jenny and she left the room.

Jenny gone, a sympathetic look came towards me from Tom as he sat next to me. He slowly put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was as though those last two minutes were nothing to either of us.  
"I just...can't bear the thought of..."  
"Sh-sh-shh...I know, Alice, I know. And I'll get him back for you. These things just take time but I'll try and find him as soon as possible for you."  
"Please do, Tom, he's everything to me," I mumbled against his chest.  
Tom lifted my chin to look him in the eye, his thumb caressing my chin.  
"Believe me, Alice, I'll do my best and you know I never break my promises."  
Tom, then, hugged me and I hugged him tighter. We stayed like that for a while until I started snuffling, already, I was missing Jason terribly.  
How did Lukrasta even escape?

-

_Well, no sign of my little boy yet.  
He's probably lost and frightened, wondering where his mammy is.  
Knowing Lukrasta, he's got him locked away somewhere in that horrible tower's dungeons where I was for a few days when I scolded Lukrasta for trying to hurt Tom. But I won't rest, not until Jason is back in my life.  
He's my world and yet I've missed, now, a whole year of his life. But, he is mine forever and never in a million years can Lukrasta ever change that, nor steal the one person that means more to me than, even, Tom...ever!  
By the time my poor boy is found, that cradle (sadly) will be of no use yet I still fantasize and dream about the day he comes home:  
That adorable little boy comes bounding towards me and runs into my arms. I take him willingly, scoop him up and squeeze him with all my love, showering his little soft head with kisses. He whispers 'mammy' to me and tears fall at my joyous reunion with my little boy. Tom comes over and hugs us both. I enjoy the warmth of the both of them and at some point Jenny is welcomed into the hug: my life is complete.  
Nothing more than a fantasy, that, but I won't stop fantasizing my little boy's return until he is really safe in my arms. _

_My name is Alice, and I am the daughter of darkness, but my love and yearning return for my son can't ever die.  
This search will continue forever, if it must. _


	9. What Makes Trust?

_**What makes trust? Is it someone who is loyal, someone who is wholehearted, someone who you can depend on? **_

_**Well, here is your answer...**_

_**T**_ruth - A way how most people decide on who to trust. After all, how can a person be trusted if all they do is lie or toy with words?

_**R**_eliable - A trustworthy person would be someone you can depend on when in a time of need. For example, allies are usually people you can rely on.

_**U**_pright - A person would need to be honest in what they say and honourable in what they do; that is someone who could be trusted.

_**S**_incere - How can trust work if you are deceitful and cold-hearted?

_**T**_rusting - Trust works both ways. You need to have faith in the other if they are to have faith in you. As it is, you cannot trust another if you cannot even trust yourself to do the right thing.

_**This acrostic poem will be used at the beginning of the following two fanfics in the sequel. **_


End file.
